


To Dante...

by criim (yuriu)



Series: Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death, Not exactly a happy fic, Post-Canon, not intended to be shippy, though you can interpret it if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriu/pseuds/criim
Summary: Dear Dante,I have no doubt you are surprised to receive a letter from me, of all people, when I suspect that Vergil, the man I once was, is most probably sitting across from you. There is a complicated reason why I am still around, but it is a reason even I am not sure of. All I know is that I had awoken a few days after the Qliphoth disappeared, and both you and Vergil had dove into hell to clean up the terrible mess.
Relationships: Dante & V (Devil May Cry)
Series: Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547908
Kudos: 25





	To Dante...

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a small preface: I wrote this for my V rp blog, and I have a persistent headcanon in which V survived Mission 17, but instead of telling everyone he's alive, he keeps quiet and avoids Red Grave City. He's also still crumbling though. (You can read more detail about it over [here](https://criimsoncloud.tumblr.com/post/186505252646/criimsoncloud-v-headcanon-so-new-plotting))
> 
> It was also originally posted on [criimsoncloud](https://criimsoncloud.tumblr.com/post/189136425571/drabble-01-to-nero-a-package-arrives-upon)

A sealed letter sits upon Dante’s desk, on top of all the unpaid bills and heavily read risque magazines. It waits for its recipient, in a grand shade of red, unable to be missed. It's a heavy envelope, and there's multiple sheets of paper inside. One addressed to Dante, the rest to the others. There are photos included, all of them with one familiar black haired man as the main focus. It all starts out quite pleasant. Pictures of landscapes, of standing outside of movie theaters, sneaky shots of musicals... yet there are also pictures of _hospitals_ , of _sickness_... of the same black haired man, a tired smile on his face, swamped in hospital blues.

Elegant letters decorate the front of the envelope; Dante’s name written in beautiful ink… though, whoever had written it has terribly shaking hands as they wrote.

It still sits there, gathering dust... waiting for the man to return home.

Dear Dante,

I have no doubt you are surprised to receive a letter from me, of all people, when I suspect that Vergil, the man I once was, is most probably sitting across from you. There is a complicated reason why I am still around, but it is a reason even I am not sure of. All I know is that I had awoken a few days after the Qliphoth disappeared, and both you and Vergil had dove into hell to clean up the terrible mess.

Dante…

I profusely wish to apologize.

Though I may no longer be the man who bears the same face as you, though I am not the brother that now fights by your side, instead of across from you in the battlefield… I still hold all of Vergil’s memories. They are my own, still… and I _**do**_ consider you my brother, though perhaps I cannot call you the _little_ brother anymore.

I remember everything, Dante. All the nightmares and suffering from the mistakes we made as young men. And I pray that Vergil himself doesn’t - there was a reason he had cast everything he hated into me. A foolish reason, but still, a reason. And perhaps it’s even more foolish for me to keep it to myself… but I refuse to return these memories and experiences to him, for his own sake.

I remember everything; the emotions that Vergil kept buried inside him all, things he would never admit. Surely he will strike me down for admitting this, as it is a sign of weakness… but…

Dante, my brother…

Despite the terrible fights, despite the different paths we chose to walk, despite our opinions on our views, and all the strife between us…

I … Dante. I’ve **hated** you through all these years. Hated you for always being a step above me. Feared you and your strength that always trumps over mine. Envied you, and the way you were able to reconcile both the demon and human side of you, whereas I could not. I’ve hated you for all this, and more… 

And yet, though I _write_ that I hate you… Dante…

~~I love I care~~

You are everything I wish I could have been.

Perhaps, things could have been different. Perhaps, we could have grown together. Survived. Thrived. Pushed each other to become stronger, without this divide between us.

Perhaps, there wouldn’t be a need for me to be created.

… Dante.

_~~( illegible words, hastily scribbled out. it seems to read ‘I love you, brother’ but it is unclear. )~~ _

Please, take care of yourself.

And take care of Vergil for me, too.  
  


Yours,

V

PS. Please, use the little amount of money I’ve enclosed as you see fit. My only request is that you do not use it to buy pizza.

Buy yourself some apple or strawberry pie instead.


End file.
